Sora Pan Read Along
Narrator: This is the story of Sora Pan. You can read along with me in your book. You'll know when it's time to turn the page when the chimes ring like this. (chimes ringing) Let's begin now. Namine and her brothers, Simon Seville and little Fievel Mousekewitz, were restless. It was almost their bedtime, but they weren't sleepy at all. "What shall we play?" asked Simon, with a sigh. "I'm tired of all our old games." "Well," said Namine, "I could tell you a story about Sora Pan." "Hurray!" shouted Fievel and Simon. So Namine told them about Sora Pan and the pirates. Namine knew lots of stories about Sora Pan. Sora was a magical boy who lived in Never Land with his friends, the Lost Alley Cats, and a fawn named Faline. In Namine's stories, Sora and his friends had lots of exciting adventures. After Namine had finished the story, Simon and Fievel pretended to be pirates. "Take that!" shouted Simon, as he waved his toy sword. Just then the children heard a voice just outside their window. "It must be around here somewhere," the voice said. The children looked out. It was Sora Pan! Sora flew by the nursery window often. He loved Namine's stories, especially since they were all about him! But the last time he had visited the nursery he had left something behind. "Have you seen my shadow?" Sora asked. "Oh, Sora," Namine with a chuckle. "Here's your shadow. Sit down and I'll sew it back on!" While Namine sewed Sora's shadow back on, her brothers asked Sora about Never Land. "Never Land!" said Sora with a laugh. "It's a wonderful place! I'll take you there," he offered. "Once we're there, Namine, you can tell the Lost Alley Cats your stories. And Simon and Fievel can help us fight pirates!" "But how can we get there?" Namine asked. "That's easy. All you've got to do is fly. Just think happy thoughts," Sora told them. The children thought their happiest thoughts, but they still couldn't fly. "We won't be able to go with you," said a disappointed Namine. Sora was puzzled for a moment, but then he laughed. "I forgot the pixie dust!" he said. He sprinkled some of Faline's magic dust on the children. In no time at all they were flying through the air on their way to Never Land! Before the children knew it, they had reached Never Land. Namine sighed and said, "Oh, Sora, it's just as I dreamed it would be!" Suddenly they heard a mighty boom, and a cannonball zoomed past them! It had come from the pirate ship below, which belonged to Merlock the Magician, Sora's enemy, and a hungry alligator named Wally Gator had swallowed it. Now, Merlock spent all his time trying to catch Sora. "Don't be scared!" said Sora. "We can outfly him easily." Sora brought Namine and her brothers to his home. He lived in a secret underground hideout with Top Cat, Brain, Spook, Fancy-Fancy, Choo-Choo, and Benny the Ball were waiting outside to welcome Sora Pan and his new friends. They were happy to hear that Namine was going to tell them stories. But Faline was unhappy. She thought Sora liked his new friends better than he liked her! She was especially jealous of Namine. So while Sora showed Namine, Simon, and Fievel his secret hideout, Faline flew away. Later, the Lost Alley Cats offered to take Fievel and Simon on a tour of Never Land. "Oh, boy!" said Fievel as they marched through the jungle. "I bet we'll have plenty of exciting adventures here!" As the boys followed Simon through the jungle, none of them noticed all the mysterious eyes that watched them from behind the bushes and trees! Without warning, a group of wolf guards leaped out of the bushes and grabbed the boys! The wolves tied up the boys and took them to the Chinese village. At the village, Lord Shen, the leader of the wolf guards, was waiting for them. He was very angry. "Where is my niece, Princess Kairi?" he asked the Lost Alley Cats. "What have you done with her?" "We haven't done anything with her," said the boys. "Will you let us go now?" "No," answered Shen. Meanwhile, Sora was giving Namine her own tour of Never Land. As they flew, Sora suddenly noticed Merlock Magician and his first mate, Dijon the Thief, in a small boat. They were heading for Skull Rock and they were not alone. They had captured Princess Kairi. Sora and Namine flew closer. "If you don't tell us where Sora Pan's hideout is, we will leave you here!" Merlock said to Kairi. But Kairi refused even to look at Merlock. At once Sora flew to rescue Kairi. "Stop what you're doing, Merlock, or you'll have to answer me!" Sora shouted. Merlock and Sora began fighting, but Sora was much too quick for the magician. In the water nearby, Wally watched as Sora and Merlock fought. It was the very same alligator that had once swallowed Merlock's hand. Wally had liked the taste so much that he always followed Merlock around, hoping to get another bite! Merlock was no match for Sora, and he soon fell into the water. Wally had been waiting for this chance! Merlock, however, was determined to escape his gaping jaws. "Dijon!" he shouted. "Save me!" "I'm coming, Merlock, I'm coming! Hold on!" Dijon shouted, as he rowed swiftly towards Merlock. While Diojn rescued Merlock the Magician from the alligator, Sora quickly untied Kairi. Then Sora flew away, carrying Kairi in his arms. Namine followed them to the Chinese village. Shen was very happy to get his niece back. He released all the boys at once. Then he gave orders for a big celebration. Everyone sang and danced and had a wonderful time. After the party, Sora, Namine, and all the boys went back to the secret hideout. Faline hadn't gone to the party. She was still jealous of Namine, and when everyone returned, Namine flew off by herself. She was so angry that she didn't notice someone watching her. Suddenly, the little deer found herself trapped in a bag! Dijon hurried back to the ship with Faline. Once aboard the ship, Dijon released Faline. "Welcome aboard, Miss Faline," said Merlock the Magician. "I am sure you have noticed," he continued, "that things have gone from bad to worse on this island since that girl Namine arrived. Tomorrow I'll be leaving this island forever. I'll take Namine to sea with me if you tell me where I can find her." All Faline wanted was to get rid of Namine. She dipped her hooves in some ink, then on the map she showed Merlock where the hideout was. She didn't know Merlock was really after Sora! "You've been most helpful!" sneered Merlock. "Now I have Sora Pan where I want him!" Merlock the Magician locked Faline in a cage and ordered the Disney/Non-Disney Villains to surround Sora's hideout. Meanwhile, Namine and her brothers had decided it was time to go home. The Lost Alley Cats wanted to join them, but Sora didn't want to leave Never Land. So he stayed behind in the hideout, and never saw the Disney/Non-Disney Villains capture Namine and the boys as they left. The Disney/Non-Disney Villains took Namine and the boys to the ship. They tied the frightened children to the big mast. "I'll give you a choice," said Merlock. "Become pirates or walk the plank!" When Faline heard Merlock's plan, she knew she had to warn Sora. She was finally able to break open the door of the cage and escape! Then she quickly flew back to the hideout. Excitedly she told Sora that he had to save Namine and the boys. Back on the pirate ship, Merlock the Magician was demanding an answer. "What will it be," said Merlock, "a pirate's life or the plank?" "I'm sure Sora Pan will rescue us," Namine whispered to the boys. Then, bravely, she said to Merlock, "We will never become pirates! We will die first!" And she walked onto the plank and jumped off. Everyone waited for the splash, but the splash never came. Sora arrived just in time to catch Namine as she fell. "Oh, Sora, I knew you would come!" Namine said happily. Sora took Namine to a safe place. Then he returned to fight Merlock the Magician. "I'll get you this time, Sora Pan," cried Merlock. The two began fighting while the children and the Disney/Non-Disney Villains watched. As always, Sora was much quicker than the magician. They fought all the way up to the ship's rigging. As Merlock zapped Sora with his scepter, he lost his balance. Much to the delight of Wally below, Merlock fell into the sea with a big splash! Once the Disney/Non-Disney Villains saw that Sora had defeated their captain, they gave up the fight. They decided to follow Merlock and abandon ship. It was difficult for the Disney/Non-Disney Villains to keep up with their captain, however, Merlock the Magician was swimming very fast trying to escape the hungry alligator! Back on the ship, everyone cheered for Sora. They were surprised to hear him give orders to cast off. "Where are we going?" Namine asked him. "I'm taking you home," Sora told her. At Sora's command, Faline happily sprinkled the pirate ship with golden pixie dust to make it fly! Soon the children were back in the nursery. They knelt by their window and watched the magical ship sail off into the starry sky. As they waved good-bye, Namine, Simon, and Fievel knew they would never forget their adventures with Sora Pan. Category:Read Along Stories